Dark Magic
by Alex Nyx
Summary: The events in the tower at the end of The Half Blood Prince from Draco's perspective.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything of J.K Rowlings.

Chapter 1

Draco's wand hand shook as he stared at the old man slowly sliding down the wall of the tower. All his usual arrogance and cruelty had evaporated, leaving nothing but fear and despair. The old man was right, he wasn't a killer, he couldn't do it. No. He didn't _want_ to do it. He tried to force the curse from his mouth, he would die if he didn't, his family would die if he didn't. His wand hand was shaking uncontrollably now, he probably wouldn't be able to cast the spell even if he tried. The old man was speaking again, Draco's mind gratefully latched onto any distraction from the terrible task he had to perform. Dumbledore was...offering to save him, offering to save his family. Draco was utterly bewildered, he had let Death Eaters into Hogwarts, put Dumbledore's precious students in danger, tried to kill him, and now he was standing over him with a wand pointed at his heart as Dumbledore calmly offered him forgiveness and protection. _Why? _He thought. It was beyond his comprehension how someone could offer him kindness after what he had done and it only made the old man harder to kill. _Maybe, _he thought, _maybe he _can_ help me. _Draco's wand was only halfheartedly pointing at Dumbledore now and it was lowering by the second but then he heard footsteps echoing from the stairwell and he knew it was too late, he had failed and Dumbledore couldn't help him, if Draco didn't kill him one of the other Death Eaters would. The others were standing over him now, taunting him, telling him to do it, but all he could do was stand there, shaking and afraid. Snape stepped forward after a few moments and stared down at Dumbledore, hatred etched on every feature. What Draco heard next erased any hope he had left, Dumbledore was pleading with Severus.

"Severus...please.."

"Avada Kedavra!"

Draco saw a green flash from the corner of his eye and stared, horror-struck as the light left Dumbledore's eyes and he fell from the astronomy tower.

Everything that happened next seemed to take place in flashes, Draco's mind was sluggish from shock and fear and his brain was only absorbing fragments of his surroundings. He felt Snape grab him roughly by his robes and push him towards the doorway, they took the steps two at a time and Draco stumbled more than once, his feet did not seem to want to obey him either. By the time they reached the bottom Snape was practically dragging him but Draco was too absorbed in his own thoughts to care. He was only vaguely aware of the shouts and curses and beams of light flying over his head as Snape steered him towards the entrance hall, it wasn't until he was through the great oak doors and the crisp night air hit his face that the thought _what have you done? _broke through his mind's defenses. The comfortable haze in his mind was clearing rapidly and a flood of panic was flowing into the empty spaces carrying with it images of Voldemort and what he had said he would do to Draco and his family if he were to fail. He faltered, almost collapsed in despair, _Oh god, god, what now? _He felt Snape grab him by the collar and haul him to his feet.

"Get up!" He snarled, obviously disgusted with Draco's weakness. Draco complied and together they continued their sprint to the iron gate ahead. A curse zoomed over their heads and Snape turned, Potter was pursuing them. The look on his face was one of blind rage as he aimed curse after curse at Snape. Draco was surprised when he heard Potter utter one of the unforgivables, the great Potter was supposed to be above such things, then he remembered the bond that had existed between Potter and the Headmaster. _He would probably kill us both if he could _he thought grimly. Snape deflected curse after curse and finally landed Harry on his back. He quickly grabbed Draco and pulled him the rest of the way to the other side of the iron gate. Once outside the grounds Snape turned Draco to face him, his fingers digging painfully into Draco's shoulder.

"I've fulfilled my oath and your duty" he spat "now you will face the Dark Lords... displeasure." Then Draco heard a pop and felt the unmistakable constricting of his lungs that could only mean apparation.

When he felt air enter his lungs once more he was shocked to find himself outside his own home, he glanced uncertainly at Snape but Snape didn't acknowledge him. Two large Death Eaters were behind the front door as he and Snape entered the house, they nodded with grim approval as the two passed through, one gave Draco a malicious grin. Snape had a firm hand on the back of Draco's neck and steered him up the stairs that led to the second floor. With each new step Draco's sense of dread increased, it felt odd to be led through his own house by someone else, he wanted to run, he wanted to get as far away from what awaited him on the second floor as possible. He dismissed the thought instantly, he was a fool for even considering it, no one escaped the Dark Lord, he would be dead within the week. In the hallway of the second floor two Death Eaters guarded the doorway of what had once been his father's study and a thin woman with long silver blonde hair was slumped in a chair with her face in her hands. When Draco reached the top of the stairs the woman looked up at him, her face was tear stained and her eyes were red and puffy in her thin face.

"Oh god, Draco" she gasped as she flung herself on him "my only son" she sobbed. Draco realized with a sinking in his stomach that her tears were not tears of relief at his being alive but of dread at what was to happen next. One of the Death Eaters pulled her away from him and sat her back in the chair. Draco didn't know how to react as Snape continued to steer him towards the door the Death Eaters were guarding and his mother cried "no, no, no,...my son" into her hands. By the time he stood directly in front of the door he was visibly shaking, he heard one of the Death Eaters make some cruel jab or other but his mind didn't absorb it. As Snape leaned over him to open the door he whispered "If you are fortunate, he may allow you to survive." Then the door was opened and Draco was roughly pushed inside and the door slammed behind him. The room was dark and seemed to be empty, there was a single candle on the desk in the center of the room and the rest was all shadows. Then Draco heard something that made his blood run cold.

A cold high pitched voice emerged from the darkness "Draco, you have failed me" Voldemort hissed.


End file.
